


A Smut

by ChaoticBlades



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBlades/pseuds/ChaoticBlades
Summary: For Kinktober? Dunno, just felt like drawing sex.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 15





	A Smut




End file.
